Leah Potter
by Leah Potter 101
Summary: Harry Potters oldest daughter Leah Potter, is a first year this year and is trying to get people to know her for, well her, not her father. (Please note that this does not align with very end of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows where it talks about Harry's children, most characters who died in the books are dead in this book with an exception of a few such as Ollivander)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I excitedly step into the fireplace with the floo powder clutched in my hand, mum has already gone and dad is going after me. I throw the floo powder down,

"Diagon Alley," I say clearly, I appear a moment later and mum grabs my arm to keep me from losing my balance. I step out of the fireplace and brush the soot off my robes. Dad appears a moment later and steps out of the look at us, well more like look at dad, whenever we go somewhere as a family it's like a spotlight is shining on us. Having Harry Potter as a dad I'm used to the staring.

"Where shall we go first?" My mum asks.

"My wand," I say decisively. After a moment most people look away but one man walks up to us.

"Uncle Ron!" I say and give him a hug.

"Where's Hermione?" Dad asks looking around.

"Off to look at the bookstore with Severus, like mother like son." Uncle Ron replies.

"Ah, well we better be off, I think Leah will explode if we wait any longer to get her wand," My dad tells Uncle Ron, my ears get warm but I still pull on dads hand.

"Yes well bye then," Uncle Ron replies.

"Bye," I say quickly and drag dad behind me.

"Slow down," He laughs. I slow my pace a little as we near Ollivander's wand shop. I let go of mum and dad's hands and push open the doors making the bells jingle.

"One moment," Ollivander says from somewhere in the back. We walk forward to the counter and after a moment Ollivander emerges from the rows of shelves full of wands. "Ah, a Potter," Ollivander smiles.

"Hi, Leah Potter," I say reaching out my hand, he takes it in his and we shake.

"Yes, I have heard a lot about you Leah dear," He says releasing my hand. I smile politely. "Now let's find you a wand," He says going back into the maze of shelves, he emerges a moment later and takes a wand out of its box, he hands it to me. "Rosewood, phoenix feather core, 10 inches, ridgid," He tells me. I do a flick motion with my wrist and a drawer shoots out from the counter knocking over a stool.

"Sorry," I say even though I know this is how you tell if it's your right wand or not.

"No need to be," he says disappearing into the back again after taking the wand back from me. "How about this one?" He says appearing a moment later with another wand. "Yew wood, unicorn hair core, 11 and ¼ inches, flexible," He says. I flick my wrist again and a stack of papers flies off the counter and scatters across the floor. "Hmm," he says and does a motion with his wand that makes the papers get back into a stack. He takes the wand back and disappears again into the back. He reappears again a minute later.

"Let's try this one, ebony wood, dragon heartstring core, 12 ¾ inches, hard flexibility," He says handing me the wand. I grip it and flick my wrist, green sparks shoot out the end.

"We have a winner," My dad says smiling. I grin and look up at Ollivander,

"Thanks," I exclaim.

"You're welcome," He says smiling, dad reaches into his robe pocket and pulls out 10 galleons. He pays Ollivander 7 and we leave the shop. We go to the robe shop to get my robes fitted, after that we go to the cauldron shop and get a cauldron, then we go to the book store and get all my books, then to the potions shop and get various other items that I need. We meet up with Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Severus at the leaky cauldron. We all get butterbeers and then we travel home by floo powder.

[One Week Later]

Mum helps me double check the my trunk and I pet Ice one last time before locking the snowy owl in her cage. She bites at the bars to make a clanging noise and I hush her. We pack my trunk and other supplies on a trolley placing Ice's cage on top. We walk to london station ignoring the strange looks given to us by muggles and dad hands me my ticket leading me to a pillar by platform 9 and 10.  
"Now all you have to do is-" He starts, I don't pay attention and run through the wall emerging on the other side on platform 9 ¾. Mum and dad walk up next to me a moment later laughing, then conversations start to stop and people start to stare, at first it's just a couple people but soon the entire portion of the platform near us is staring. I wave awkwardly then people return to their conversation but steal glances at us between sentences. Dad helps me carry my luggage onto the train and when we come off the train Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Severus have found mom.

"Hey Severus," I say.

"Hi," he replies, the train whistles three times.

"10 minutes before departure, you guys better get going to get a good spot on the train," My dad says. I go over to him and give him a hug, he hugs back and kisses the top of my head.

"Love you dad, promise to send letters?" I ask.

"Every day," He says.

"No once a week, everyday is to much," I tell him, he smiles.

"Ok," he agrees release each other and I move over to mum. We hug each other and she kisses my cheek,

"Have fun, stay out of trouble, don't talk back to your professors," She says tearing up.

"Love you," I say and we seperate. "Bye, love you guys," I say giving them each another quick hug then I bound up the steps of the train waiting for Severus at the top, once he reaches me we head off into the train together.

"I'm going to get loads of chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and we can-" He starts rambling.

"I'm not going to sit by you, sorry but we've known eachother since we were born and I want to make more friends, what if you end up in Ravenclaw and I'm in Gryffindor or something then we can't hang out all the time," I interrupt him.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure, right," he says trying to sound casual but I can tell he's disappointed, but it's true I will get to see him whenever I want when we aren't at Hogwarts and I don't want to just hang out with him the whole time. I leave him by the first seats and walk down the aisle, I glance back and see Severus walking into the car in front of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I see a compartment with a short girl with hazel hair and green eyes.

"This seat taken?" I ask pointing to the seat across from her.

"Huh? Oh no, nobody is sitting there," She says looking up at me. I slide in the seat across from hers closing the compartment door behind me.

"Hi I'm Leah Potter," I say reaching out my hand, she looks up surprised.

"Oh um, I'm Sophia Williams," She says taking my hand, we shake. "So you are- I mean, Harry Potter is really your dad?" She asks mystified.

"Yeah," I say kind of disappointed, it's not that I don't think that my dad is amazing or anything but I wish that wasn't what people knew me for, I want them to know me for, well me, not him. She looks down and gets a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing just my remembrall is red, I don't know what I could have forgot," She says confused. I shrug, I don't know if she is expecting me to do anything, I don't know anything about her other than her name so how would I know what she would forget.

"Um… I don't know, did you forget a book or something," I say. The door to our compartment opens revealing the treat trolley lady with her cart.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asks.

"Um.. a pumpkin pasty and 2 chocolate frog packages please," I tell her, I look at the cost chart and pull out 5 sickles from my pocket, I pay her the five sickles, she starts rummaging around in her coin purse searching for change for me. "Oh just um… keep the change," I tell her.

"Oh thank you dearie," She says smiling.

"It's nothing really," I say smiling politely. She smiles back.

"Anything for you?" She asks again looking at Sophia.

"Um… just a chocolate frog please," Sophia says paying 1 sickle and 20 knuts.

"Anything else?"

"Nope," I reply, Sophia shakes her head, and the trolley lady walks away, I close the compartment door and open one of my chocolate frogs, it leaps out and I catch it in midair then put it in my mouth. As I chew I pull out the card,

"Dang it just another one of my dad," I say disappointed. "Want it I have like a gazillion of these?" I ask her.

"How? I've been looking for one of these for like a million years, aren't they supposed to be like super rare?" She says amazed.

"Yeah dad got a bunch of them when the one of him was made and he gave them to me," I explain.

"Still you're super lucky to just randomly have gotten one right now," She points out.

"Yeah I guess, here," I say handing her the card. She hesitates before taking the card from my hand,

"Thanks," She exclaims. I nod, a bell rings warning of 10 minutes until we reach hogwarts.

"We should get our robes on," I say, she nods, I get my robes out of the overhead storage compartment and go to the girls bathroom and get changed. I go back to our compartment I quickly finish my pumpkin pasty and other chocolate frog (just another Dumbledore card, they are really common and I have a gazillion of those too). I swallow the chocolate frog and look out the window, Sophia comes into the compartment behind me. She comes up behind me and we both look out the window as Hogwarts appears in our view.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hear the stomping of feet as kids crowd to the window to see the castle. We both stare in silence at giant castle looms above us and we squeal to a stop. I go out into the aisle and am swept into the flood of bodies going to the door, we emerge into the cool night air,

"First years over here," Hagrid calls, I make my way through the crowd to him.

"Hagrid!" I exclaim, I've met him before when him and my dad met to catch u with each other.

"Leah!" He says, I give him a hug and then he continues to call for the other first years. Once we are all assembled the boats appear gliding over the waters surface. "3 to a boat," His voice booms so we can all hear, I was going to get in a boat with Hagrid but a first year had already gotten in Hagrid's boat with him and there was no room because Hagrid's so big. I find Sophia and we settle into a boat with another random first year. Once we reach the other side of the lake hagrid leads us into the great hall, it's empty because all the other kids are already in the dining hall.

"I am Professor Grumsin, I will be your potions teacher, but more of that later, follow me," A tall woman with her brown hair tied up in a tight bun says stepping out from a side room. She leads us away and brings us into a plain room with nothing in it other than a couple of empty shelves on the walls, we crowd in and she leaves.

"Are we supposed to do something?" A boy with auburn hair asks loudly. The house ghosts suddenly fly into the room, some kids scream, I just watch them, they look around at us talk in hushed voices, then they fly back out. Another ghost flies in that wasn't with the past group of ghosts,

"Ooooh, a new group of first yearies for me to have fun with," He says laughing, another ghost flies back in.

"Peeves come on or I'll tell the Bloody Baron about that one time when-" The new ghost starts.

"Shh! Fine I'll leave," Peeves grumbles and pouts as he flies out of the room, the other ghost flies out after him and Professor Grumsin walks back in a moment later.

"Alright, follow me now," She says leading us out and into the dining hall. The whole room turns and watches as we walk up, I see a old stool with a worn hat on it.

"Sorting hat," I mumble under my breath.

"Huh?" Sophia asks me, but before I can answer the hat springs to life and starts singing

" [insert sorting hat song here] "

After it finishes everyone claps, then Professor Grumsin goes up and unrolls a long list,

"Emily Nelson," She calls out, the girl walks up and nervously sits down, after a moment the sorting hat shouts out,

"Hufflepuff!" Everyone claps and she walks over to the Hufflepuff table. It continues like this Professor Grumsin calling names, nervous kids walking up, sorting hat shouting out a house, then everyone clapping and a relived first year walking to their new house table. After about ¾ of the other first years have already went Professor Grumsin calls out my name,

"Leah Potter!" She says after a moment of hesitation, probably wondering if she was seeing it right. The room falls dead silent and all eyes focus on me, I start walking up to the stool.

"Are you really Harry Potter's kid?" Some kid from slytherin calls out when I'm about halfway to the hat, I nod but he is given a scolding look from Professor Grumsin. People start murmuring but are silent as soon as I sit and the sorting hat is placed on my head.

 _Ah a Potter, your father was a great man, I'm sure you have heard that plenty of times I want to know about you, you are confident and brave, all good traits for Gryffindor, of course you are quite intelligent and clever as well, Ravenclaw would suit you as well, not so ambitious, although you do want to make a title for yourself, Slytherin would fit you as well, hmm…_ I hear the sorting hats voice say in my head.

Please not Slytherin, please…. I think.

 _Well I assumed you would want that, hmmm… well might as well be…_

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yells, the Gryffindor table erupts in cheers and clapping, the rest of the houses clap politely, the other houses look disappointed but not particularly surprised. I walk to the Gryffindor table and am bombarded by welcomes, and congratulations, this goes on for about a minute before Headmistress Mcgonagall calls for silence. The rest of the first years get called and sorted then after a few brief words from Professor Mcgonagall we begin the feast, I eat until I'm full and unlike many other first years I don't overeat. Once everyone is finished Nearly Headless Nick introduces himself to everyone and shows us the trick with his head, then our prefect, Jacob, introduces himself and leads us to our dormitory.

"The password is Lemon Drops, do not write this down anywhere or tell students of any other house, understand?" Jacob tells us, we all nod. "Good now come on, Lemondrops," He says and the painting of the fat lady swings open. We all go into the commons.

"We got the Potter, we got the Potter!" a group of boys chant while linking arms and running around in circles. People crowd around me and I am asked a bunch of questions at once. I answer a couple of the questions I can hear and run up the stairs to the girls room, all the girls follow me but when the first boy tries running up the stairway turns to a slippery ramp and he slides down, a few more boys try going up but soon give up after a few attempts at climbing the impossible to climb ramp.

All of our luggage is by the entrance and none of the other girls have claimed any beds yet. I realize that they are waiting for me and I start to drag my trunk across the room, a girl with sunset orange hair instantly helps me pick it up and we take it over to the bed farthest from the entrance that was right next to a window. After that the girls start dragging their trunks in a attempt to get the bed next to me, I go and help the orange haired girl that helped me to carry her trunk and she gets the bed to the right of mine, a blond haired girl gets the bed to the left of me. None of the girls really bug me until we all finish unpacking.

"Is it cool having Harry Potter as a dad?" The girl with blonde hair and green eyes asks after I'm changed into my pajamas and am finished unpacking..

"Before all the questions, names." I say. "So I'm Leah Potter, as you guys probably already know and now we will go clockwise and just say your name." I tell them.

"Hi. um I'm Holly," the orange haired girl just go around like this until I have learned everyone's names.

"Ok, now we can do questions," I say.

"So is it cool having Harry Potter as your dad?" The blonde haired girl,whose name I now know is Olivia asks me.

"Yeah, but I mean to me he is just dad, it's super cool what he id and stuff but I don't view him as 'Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort and saved the wizarding world', I just view him as dad," I explain.

"Do you have the invisibility cloak?" Asked a brown haired girl with dark brown eyes whose name is Amelia.

"No," I reply.

"Have you seen it?" She asks, I nod, "Have you used it?" She asks again,

"Yup," I say, my mind thinks of the silver water-like cloak sitting in a Mokeskin pouch that has an near endless capacity that Aunt Hermione gave me as a present this year for my birthday, but I wasn't quite sure I wanted to tell them about it.

She gasps, "Really! What's it like?" She asks amazed. I shrug,

"I can't really explain it, it's like holding water then when you put it on it's like weightless and it's weird to not be able to see your own body," I tell them.

"Do you wish that your dad wasn't so famous?" A black haired girl with green eyes named Araliya asks me quietly, some of the other girls look offended for some reason, one even gasps, my insides turn to ice, yes I had wished on more than one occasion that dad wasn't so famous so people would notice me for me not him but then again I couldn't think of dad in any other version then the way he is.

"No," I say steadily, the other girls seemed relieved, I don't know why they thought this question was such a big deal to them, but Araliya looks at me with a questioning gaze, I'm usually pretty bold and don't back down but I look down from her gaze. I let out a yawn, I'm sleepy from the good food and warm dormitory the full day I had. "Well I'm tired, g'night," I say and close the curtains full of the Gryffindor colors and lions of the four poster bed.

"Good night," I hear replies from many of the girls and hear the rustling of blankets as everyone climbs into their beds. The lanterns dim all around the room and I lay back into the thick comforter. I snuggle down underneath the comforter and sheet and let myself drift to sleep. I wake up early that morning and silently slip out of bed, I get changed into my robes while everyone is asleep and slip all my books into the Mokeskin pouch from Aunt Hermione. My hand brushes against the invisibility cloak which sends a tingling sensation up my arm. I remember yesterday morning when dad slipped the cloak in my trunk and told me to not tell mum and to 'use it well' which I vaguely remembered from somewhere before, I think it was on an old not that fell on the ground when dad showed me the cloak for the first time. I snap out of my thoughts and walk silently down the steps and into the commons.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I add a few logs to the embers in the fireplace and sink down into a large armchair.

"Incendio," I repeat the spell I had heard mum and dad do many times to light the

fireplace while pointing my wand at the logs. Nothing happens. I point again with my wand and say it slightly louder and with more force, "Incendio!" A blaze of fire shoots out of my wand making the fireplace start ablaze. I squeal a little in delight at the first spell I have ever done with my wand. Professor Brimble walks in a moment later and is obviously surprised that the fire was already alight. She looks around the room for who started the fire and sees me. She looks from the fire to me then back to the fire in disbelief.

"Did you start the fire?" She asks, I nod.

"S-sorry am I not supposed to?" I ask afraid I have already screwed up on my first day.

"No that's quite alright just no one usually gets up before me and I didn't think a first year would be able to cast such a spell on their first day, how did you learn to do that?" She says. I shrug,

"I've just heard mum and dad do it so many times so I just tried," I say.

"Wait, you're the Potter kid right," I sigh inwardly but nod. "Well I can hardly say I'm surprised then, your father was a great man you know," She says. Oh great now I'm going to get a speech on all the things my dad did for the millionth time. "Well I better be off, have to prepare for class," She says, I nod relieved that she didn't go on about how great my dad was and she hurries out of the entrance. I open up my potions textbook hoping that I don't get caught off-guard by a question from the potions teacher, Professor Evans who is supposedly really mean.

"So is Harry Potter really your dad?" A voice says behind me I hadn't heard anyone coming down the steps and I get startled, my fist flies up and I feel it connect with flesh and bone, someone yells out in pain.

"Oh no I'm so sorry!" I say dropping my book and turning around to face a tall boy with tan skin, brown hair, and hazel eyes, which are now watering, blood gushes out of his nose. "Um, um… here!" I say tossing him a table cloth covering the side table. He puts it up to his nose and the white turns scarlet. The prefect rushes into the commons, he quickly surveys the situation.

"What happened?" He asks quickly going and kneeling besides the boy.

"He snuck up behind me and scared me and I accidentally punched him, I'm so sorry!" I say desperate to make him think I didn't do it on purpose. He nods and helps the boy to stand up and rushes him out the entrance, I assume to the Hospital Wing.

"Wow showed Dan not to mess with you eh?" A blonde boy with bright green eyes says.

"I didn't mean to!" I say desperately. He laughs. I quickly pick up my book and shove it back in the mokeskin pouch and hang it around my neck. I hurry out of the entrance.

"Hey where you going?" The blonde boy asks as I walk out.

"To find the Hospital Wind and tell Dan I'm sorry!" I say and walk into the halls. I have no idea where I'm going and slump into a dark corner and pull out the marauders map. "I solemnly swear I am upto no good," I say the seemingly blank piece of parchment transforms into a map with sets of footprints, mostly in dorms, each labeled with a name. "Lumos," I say, the end of my wand lights up and I use the map to guide my way through the empty halls. I reach outside the hospital wing door. "Mischief managed," I say and the map transforms into a blank piece of parchment once again. "Knox," I say and the tip of my wand goes dark. I knock on the door, I hear a muffled voice and our prefect, Jacob, answers a moment later.

"What do you need, hey aren't you the girl who whomped Dan?" I nod,

"I came to apologize, it was an accident but still," He nods and steps aside . I walk into the dimly lit room, I assume I got here right after they did as Dan is just now sitting down.

"Episkey," The healer says, Dan's nose stops bleeding and he yelps out in pain but then touches his nose which looks completely normal now.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too,"

"Man, you have a arm!" Dan yells, I look at him surprised.

"Quiet down," The healer says, Dan half-nods acknowledging her.

"Heh, um, thanks, I guess." I say.

"Alright come on back to the commons, thank you." Jacob says nodding at the healer. She nods back and we walk back to the commons silently.


End file.
